Anxiousness
by Aligewe
Summary: Prequal to Tranquility. Hermione is anxious for time to pass. IN PROGRESS OF CORRECTING!


Anxiousness

It's been hard theses last few months.

Being _near_ him, but not able to actually be _with_ him. All because of my gaining a Mistress title. We both recognized what we shared at a Christmas party. A little too much to drink and enjoying the company.

On the one side, I was happy nothing happened under the influence as it is put., because I then wouldn't have been able to complete my studying.

On the other side, that meant, we knew how the other felt, but we were both unable to do anything about it because of my studying under his supervision.

Even afterwards, many people will speculate if something happened before I complete my title of achievment. Many are already speculating, because apparently I have completed the tasks too fast. Faster than normal. Nine months instead of one and a half years.

Some say I have a knack for potions; a natural instinct that others lack. Well I am a brainiac and these are topics that have always fascinated me. Potions and Arithmancy.

I started out with Potions alone, but because the potions I created based a lot on Arithmancy, I wrote a paper for each potion from an arithmetic point of view and the potions point of view. And now about to receive both accomplishes, only heard of before by none other than Professor Snape, many people speculate and rumor about us.

That is where it gets interesting, though.

The rumors are our dreams, our deepest emotions, hopes and wishes, only that we can't show those feelings for the time being, at least until after I received my Mistress titles next week.

Even then, Severus and I can't celebrate our triumpf over not succombing to our emotions, because he is sent to America to set up a Potions class. He can't even be here for the formal announcement. Stupid Ministry for their constant meddling. Well, it was Severus' fault.

After the overthrough of first the Ministry by Voldemort and his followers and then his downfall only minutes later by the Order of the Phoenix, Professor Snape went to work for the Ministry of Magic creating many potions. As soon as the saved up money was enough, he quit his job to start his own business. The only condition was to help the ministry set up new potion classes and labs in new schools or colleges and he willingly agreed.

By then my studying in the muggle college was completed and I started looking for a Potions Master to study under. And there he was, willing to teach me everything he knew and supervise my own experimentations, in exchange for me assisting him make potions he needed a third and fourth hand for. Sometimes, even that wasn't enough, but with our wands and levitating spells ans release spells on a timer helped do the trick.

It has been fascinating these last nine months and surprisingly satisfying to create something that would help the wizarding population.

And now, here I sit waiting for Severus to return, my creations and my promotion to Mistress to be made public.

Waiting has never been a talent of mine. When I was younger, I was always studying, learning, yearning for more knowledge. Then it was preparing to fight against Voldemort, help Harry as best as possible. After that, because I couldn't deal with all these raw emotions of deaths, I turned to studyin as a way to escape. This time I studied chemistry at a muggle community.

I kept up with my friends though, not wanting to leave everything behing. I lived in a rundown neighborhood but it suited my emotions at the time and then after returning too. So instead of moving, I continued to live in a muggle city but I did get my fireplace attached to the floonetwork.

Sometimes Ginny comes over with her son Sirius James to entertain me, too keep me from going insane with boredom. And so the time flew by with an always active 3 year-old.

Harry and Ginny had married and rebuilt Godric's Hollow.

Ron still lived in the Burrow but he and his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet were planning to move in together.

Charlie, almost losing his eye-sight, gave up working with dragons and moved back into the Burrow.

Bill having lost Fleur in the war, moved back too.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both not having survived the battle against Voldemort, left their home to their children in the hope that they will someday fill the house with children once more.

Bill and Charlie both needed to settle emotionally and re-evaluate their life before moving on.

Fred and George. Wow. Those two did it. Fred is married to Angelina Johnsen and George is married to Katie Bell. Their shop, Weasley's Wizard Weezes has never been this full and was flourishing fantastically. Maybe it had something to do with their wives having a mischieves strike as well, but having great ideas themselves, only safer for children but fun nonetheless.

Remus Lupin and Tonks are happily married as well with a baby on the way. Lupin had been cured by a recent potions creation.

Dumbledore is still Headmaster at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonnogall still Head of Gryffindor House.

Everyone else, I don't know. I don't care either.

Ron and Harry soon came right from the Auror departement of the Ministry of Magic where they worked now. Harry and Ginny left short thereafter in guise of needing to put Sirius James to bed, eventhough the travel bed stood in my bedroom. Ron always left with them to go to his girlfriend and then once again I was left to my own devices. Today, being my none-stoppable mind of missing Severus, of not being able to see him, to talk to him and just to enjoy his company.

Nothing ever happened. But his company seemed to be enough. For now.

Each day passed the same, until finally, the day of the publication came. I sat patiently in the crowd of other graduants, waiting for my name, smiling but fake because the one person I would have wanted to share this with wasn't here.

He was still in America.

No one noticed my insincere smile or my dissappointment.

I hugged my friends and celebrated a littlewith them. But then… I waited.

Soon he would come, and then, finally, we could be together.


End file.
